


Tomuki: backpack love

by Suggestion_project



Category: tomuki
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggestion_project/pseuds/Suggestion_project
Summary: Suggestion Project se complace en presentar una historia original titulada "Tomuki: backpack love".Es la historia de dos jóvenes que se enamoraron en el tiempo de la universidad en Tokyo, que pensaban que su amor iba a durar por siempre. Sin embargo, tras una terrible pérdida, ambos se separaron y creyeron que olvidarían fácilmente ese amor mudandose a otra ciudad, otro país. Ese país al que ambos decidieron partir fue Seattle, coincidiendo, sin saber, que estaban muy cerca el uno y del otro. Tomo y Yuki son los protagonistas de esta historia, ambos son hombres.





	1. Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El inicio de este capítulo, así como de está historia, es con Yuki Ikari, un joven japonés que viajó a Estados Unidos para rehacer su vida.

**Y** uki perdió a sus padres cuando tenía dos años, no los recuerda.

     En su mente solo tiene la imagen de la sonriente pareja confinada en el limitado tiempo – espacio de las fotos. Ellos solo habitan en marcos de madera de diversos colores, saludándolo con grandes sonrisas y manos entrelazadas.

      No vivían en sus recuerdos.

      Trató de reforzar su imagen con detalles que captaran su atención. Los ojos grises de su madre, que de sus hermanos, él era el único que los había heredado; el cabello ondeado de su padre, de ese negro lustroso que en Yuki tiraba para un castaño cenizo, en ondas largas que de joven solían cubrirle los ojos.

      Yuki analizaba sus sonrisas, aunque nunca podía sonreír como ellos, ni llevar en su mirada ese brillo animado y expectante. Pasó horas tratando de descubrir el motivo, hasta que dio con la clave: ellos siempre estaban juntos, la mayoría de veces, tomados de las manos, incluso cuando Yuki y sus hermanos entraban en la foto. Sus padres jamás se separaban.

      Juntos en la vida.

      Juntos en la muerte.

      Aquello le hizo desear algo similar. Su mayor anhelo y gran secreto, un deseo solo suyo, un amor inolvidable, un amor eterno.

      Conoció a Tomo casi a los 20 años. Lo halló dormido en una gran caja en el gimnasio de la universidad. Tomo despertó con la efusividad que lo caracterizaba y cuando Yuki cruzó miradas, se supo perdido; a pesar de su excéntrico carácter, de su extravagante ropa, de su voz descontrolada, se enamoró de él.

      Tomo lo hacía sonreír como había visto sonreír a sus padres.

      Entonces creyó que Tomo estaría a su lado toda la vida, un primer amor único, épico, su sueño realizado.

      Se confió demasiado, claro. Al igual que sus padres, los sueños no son eternos.

      La verdad es que llega el día en que la realidad te despierta, el dolor se hace cargo y todo se desvanece.

      Como sus padres, que salieron una mañana prometiendo volver, y nunca lo hicieron.

      Como Tomo, quien con los años se fue convirtiendo en un recuerdo que Yuki hundió  en lo más profundo de su corazón.

      Pues sí, Yuki amó demasiado, pero no para siempre.

♦♦♦

 **L** os ojos grises de Yuki recorrieron aburridos el  frío espacio, todavía no se acostumbraba a su nuevo departamento, era demasiado grande. La decoración minimalista lo hacía ver vacío, no lo sentía suyo.

      Dejó en el piso la caja que llevaba consigo, se estiró y lanzó un suspiro insatisfecho. Debería sentirse distinto ¿no? Tenía ya un nuevo departamento, una nueva oficina, toda una nueva vida en Seattle.

_Seattle…_

      Su mirada se detuvo en el gran ventanal. ¿Por qué, de todas las ciudades del mundo, tenía que irse a vivir a la más húmeda y deprimente ciudad de los Estados Unidos?  Afuera la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza, parecía que llovía desde que él llegó. El cielo gris estaba a punto de tragarse los edificios que rodeaban su nueva morada. Se encontraba con la frente casi apoyada en el ventanal, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura, el aliento cálido próximo a su oído le causó cosquillas.

       —  ¿Siempre es así? — preguntó sin despegar la vista del paisaje, con un tono de voz hastiado, la verdad le aborrecía la lluvia.

      —  No te preocupes — respondió una voz jovial. — Ya verás la enorme diferencia entre la estación de lluvia y la de más lluvia. No es tan malo.

      Yuki sonrió con ironía, empezó a percibir los labios de su acompañante recorriendo con delicadeza su cuello.

      — Vaya, eso suena prometedor.

      — Ya verás, unos días más conmigo y no te importará la lluvia.

      Yuki sintió que el abrazo se estrechaba, unas manos viajaban por su pecho, sugerentes.

      — Ya llevo un mes aquí y no me acostumbro.

      — Bueno me debo de aplicar más entonces, para hacerte olvidar el clima…

      Las manos intensas trazaron un camino por su abdomen hasta la cintura de su pantalón.

      — … y tu nombre — susurró Luke. Apenas mordiendo su mandíbula, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban atrevidos debajo de la tela…

      Yuki volteó de inmediato. Los ojos azules de Luke brillaban con hambre, fijos en él, su sonrisa era depredadora.

      — Luke…

      — Vamos, Yuki — Luke juntó su frente con la de Yuki, enfrentando sus miradas. A pesar de que la típica expresión de tedio no cambió, la sonrisa de Luke se ensanchó. — Voy hacer que Seattle valga la pena.

      El tono que usó, causó que un escalofrió recorriera su columna. El calor que nacía en su bajo vientre se extendió a cada una de sus extremidades. Aquello le dio la certeza que entre más lloviese, más empeño pondría Luke; esa era una de las razones por las que no podía dejar de darle la razón.

      — Tengo que presentarme mañana temprano en la compañía para hablar con el gerente — Yuki esquivó a Luke, caminó hacia donde dejó la caja y empezó a acomodar los útiles de oficina que esta contenía en una mesa cercana.

      — Te dije que con tu excelente currículo no tendrías ningún problema.

       El que Yuki se hiciera el difícil, aumentaba la excitación de Luke.  Se le acercó, trazando un semi circulo, analizando la mejor zona de ataque como un cazador con su presa.

      — ¿Excelente? No tengo mucha experiencia, por cambiarme de una carrera a otra, en Japón apenas había logrado pasar las horas prácticas necesarias para graduarme… — Yuki percibía su acercamiento, pero decidió ignorarlo. Su vista se mantuvo en unas cuantas hojas que había sacado hasta que Luke se las quitó de improviso,  sostuvo su mentón, encontrando sus ojos.

      — No digas tonterías. - Habló con voz suave y grave, sus dedos apenas acariciándolo. — Te graduaste con las mejores notas, terminaste en tiempo récord a pesar de los retrasos y tus prácticas fueron geniales, si no hubieses venido aquí ya tendrías un puesto asegurado allá. Esa falsa modestia te queda muy mal Yuki — Luke tiró de Yuki hasta tenerlo muy cerca de si, para poder sentir su aroma, la textura de su piel, reclamar su cuello con ansia…

      — Lu… Luke. — En momentos como estos Yuki no podía mantener el tono firme en sus palabras. En momentos como esos casi se le olvidaba como hablar.

       Volvió a sentir la mano de Luke en contacto con su piel. Ahí, donde sus dedos se posaban, sentía contraer sus nervios en agradables espasmos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con instinto propio, ansioso. Luke percibía esta ansiedad, la buscaba, anhelaba la respiración errática de Yuki, los movimientos demandantes, el momento en que sus rodillas se diesen por vencidas y dejase que sus brazos lo tomaran de la cintura, para arrastrarlo a la mesa más cercana.

       — Luke — Yuki suspiró, tratando de alejarse un poco para poder hablar, reacio aún a ceder completamente. —  No,  ¿no tenías una reunión hoy?

      Luke mordió el cuello de Yuki, arrancándole un gemido.

      —  Cancelé — sus ojos irradiaban intensidad.

      — ¿Cancelaste?

      — Solo tengo que ir a recoger a Coby dentro de unas horas en el veterinario; me acompañaras, ¿verdad?

       Yuki asintió, distrayéndose solo un momento con la expresión de su novio, quien con un movimiento magistral lo tumbó en la mesa. Tuvo que recapitular, dejando de lado la reticencia, era imposible no rendirse ante la mirada de lujuria y victoria en los ojos de Luke.

      Yuki retiró distraídamente los cabellos que le impedían disfrutar con totalidad aquella mirada. Las hebras rubias se deslizaron como gotas de agua entre sus dedos. Al fin sonrió con sinceridad.

      —  Ahora bien, sigamos cambiando tu opinión sobre Seattle.

_Tal vez sí._

      Pensó Yuki, tal vez Luke consiguiera que Seattle tuviera una pinta prometedora, se estaba abocando a ello arduamente, reconoció.

 

♦♦♦

      Yuki siempre pensó, desde que conoció a Coby, que el animal tenía un “no sé qué”, que lo llevaba de la sonrisa disimulada hasta el total desespero con una velocidad de récord mundial: una capacidad para exasperarlo, arrastrarlo y luego ganarse su perdón que le traía ciertos recuerdos y no precisamente buenos; pero era el perro de Luke y este lo adoraba.

      ¿Quién le iba a decir que ese perro…?

      ¡Quién iba imaginar siquiera  —  ¿en qué dimensión paralela y desconocidas se encontraba en ese momento? —  que ese perro provocaría aquel encuentro sacado de alguna serie ochentera de dimensiones inéditas y realidades alternas!

 

      —   ¿¿¿Qué haces aquí??? — Coby lo había arrastrado y cuasi arrojado a los brazos de Tomo Seki, su antiguo novio, aquel que hacía ya un tiempo, supuestamente había llegado a olvidar.

      Su primer amor, el que no fue para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son originales.  
> Autoras: Emphy & Mei  
> © Suggestion Project 2003 - 2017


	2. Tomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomo Seki viajó a Seattle hace un año, trabajaba como arquitecto en una importante empresa de la ciudad. En el día de su chequeo médico anual, aprovechó la salida para pasear por un parque de los alrededores, aunque el tiempo era frio. En ese paseo no se imaginaba que vería a alguien que dejó de ver hace 5 años...

**E** ra una tarde nublada y fría. La lluvia había cesado hace un momento y prueba de eso se reflejaba en las calzadas húmedas. El parque al que había llegado casualmente, el hombre de 28 años, era frecuentado por pocas personas que corrían y otras que sacaban a pasear a sus mascotas, con la desesperación en sus rostros evidenciando que querían regresar pronto y escapar del frio.

     Tomo Seki no tenía la necesidad de ir a Capitol Hilltop, un distrito bohemio de la ciudad de Seattle – aunque hacía tres meses que dejó de frecuentar los clubs de la región; de no por el chequeo médico anual que solicitaba la empresa.

     _Ya es un año…_

     Tomo pensó mientras degustaba las papas fritas de marca “Tim’s” que había comprado previamente, y que se había vuelto adicto desde que llegó a la ciudad. No tenía tanta prisa de volver a casa y decidió dar un paseo antes de regresar.

     Tantas cosas habían pasado desde que llegó a Seattle. Tenía un trabajo que amaba, no sólo porque el contrato incluía un departamento cerca al mar, clases de inglés con un sensual tutor, sino que los proyectos en los que participaba eran su especialidad. Luego, su medio hermano Kazu lo siguió a la ciudad, e inauguró una sede de la empresa de sus padres, así podían verse a menudo. Finalmente, se había vuelto a enamorar, de ese sexy tutor de inglés.

     Había llevado un curso de inglés en Japón, llegando a los últimos ciclos, pero su pronunciación era mala, por eso su jefe llamó a su sobrino Deennath, más conocido como Deen – que tenía una empresa de celulares y contactos con el mundo oriental, permitiendo que sea fluente en chino y japonés – para  asesorar a Tomo a mejorar el idioma. Cuando su jefe apareció en esa sala de reuniones con su sobrino, sintió que todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Los ojos amables y celestes del recién llegado lo hipnotizaron, su cabello sedoso de un castaño claro se movía lentamente con el viento que entraba sigilosamente por la ventana. Era más alto que él y vestía formal, esa camisa del color de sus ojos destacaba su estilizada figura. Todos esos elementos hacían que internamente Tomo gritase que lo posea ahí y en ese momento. Pero su ilusión duró poco, cuando escuchó en algún momento de la conversación, porque no estaba prestando atención, a su jefe decir que tenía esposa y una hija. A pesar de eso, y para su buena suerte, las circunstancias salieron a su favor, comenzó con la infidelidad de su esposa,  pasando por la aceptación de la hija y sus muchas tácticas de insinuación, que logaron captar su atención, y ahora era suyo, ya eran pareja.

      Tomo siempre había sido una persona alegre, sus ojos violetas le daban ese brillo característico, ese toque final con la que una artista finaliza su obra de arte. Era casi imposible no notar que él había entrado a un lugar, su sonrisa contagiante y gestos cómicos daban una sensación de que “todo está bien”. Sin embargo, no todo estaba bien. Su brillo fue un poco  opacado hace 6 años, cuando perdió a dos personas importantes en su vida. Le fue difícil superarlo, pero aprovechó la primera oportunidad que le ofrecía la vida y salir de ahí, huir de Tokio.

     Perdido en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que había llegado a la singular fuente del parque Cal Anderson y sintió que algo venía en su dirección a gran velocidad, terminó por ser atropellado y caer al suelo. Desconcertado por el golpe y el peso que tenía encima, vio aparecer a un gran labrador que comenzó a lamerle la cara, siguiendo el rastro de la comida que ahora yacía esparcida en el suelo. Miró tiernamente al animal y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

      — ¡Vaya! Casi me matas perrito ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Estas con alguien? — Dijo Tomo manteniendo su mirada en el animal, hablando su lengua natal.

      — Auch

      — ¿Eh...?

     Tomo dejó de acariciar al animal y dirigió la mirada en dirección dónde provenía la voz. Se asombró de encontrar a una persona encima de él y de no haberse percatado de eso, aunque entendió porque no intentó levantarse antes, ya que todavía sentía un peso sobre él. Esta persona se incorporaba con dificultad y por la lentitud de sus movimientos evidenciaban que el impacto había sido muy fuerte, Tomo tampoco se movió y lo miraba curioso.     

 _— Sorr.._ (Perd…)

     Sus ojos se encontraron, sus rostros estaban a centímetros el uno del otro y ambos se quedan sin palabras por un buen tiempo.

      — ¿Yuki?

      — ¿Tomo?

     De pronto un sujeto apareció llamando al perro, quien va rápidamente en su dirección.

     Al escuchar la voz del recién llegado, ambos se levantaron lentamente, Tomo no le apartaba la mirada a Yuki ni por un segundo, intentando entender la situación del por qué Yuki se encontraba en ese lugar y en ese momento.

      — ¿Realmente eres Yuki? — Tomo preguntó en japonés.

     Ese sujeto era Luke, la actual pareja de Yuki, quien se acercaba. Tosió un poco para afinar la voz.

      — ¡ _Excuse me_! (Disculpen)

     Tomo dirige su mirada al hombre que caminaba en dirección de los dos, y se aleja unos centímetros de Yuki. El perro se mete entre los dos, separándolos, luego se para en dos patas de Tomo, quien vuelve en sí y sonríe. Luke jala al animal.

      — Parece que le caes bien — dijo Luke dirigiéndose a Tomo.

      — A mí también me agrada — respondió Tomo con la mirada fija en Yuki.

      — ¿Qué haces acá? — preguntó Yuki en japonés.

      — ¿Ah?

      — ¿Se conocen? — interrumpió Luke.

     Yuki se pone pálido.

      —  ¿Estás bien Yuki? ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte? — dijo Luke.

     Yuki ignora a Luke y le pregunta de nuevo a Tomo en japonés.

      — ¿Qué haces acá?

      — ¿Yo? – Tomo se sorprende al ver a Yuki un poco alterado, pero responde en inglés.

      — Estoy paseando… — hace un pausa para pensar — ¿Quieres decir en Seattle?

      — Haii… (sí)

      — Trabajo aquí.

      — ¡¡¡Habla en japonés!!! — exclamó Yuki exaltado en ese idioma.

      — ¿Lo conoces? — volvió a interrumpir Luke.

      — Éramos pareja — respondió Tomo despreocupado, así era él.

      — ¿¿Eran pareja??

 _— Hai, oretachi_... (sí, nosotros) — responde Yuki tímidamente y trata de irse.

 _— ¡Matte!_ (espera) — Tomo lo coge del brazo y se le acerca. — Espera, y tú ¿qué haces acá?? — pregunta Tomo en japonés originando la conversación en ese idioma.

      — ¿Tú que haces acá? — Yuki se detiene

      — Yo recibí una oferta de trabajo en una importante empresa de arquitectos – lo último lo dijo como quien se hace el interesante.

      — No es posible que estés acá, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

      — Estoy hace un año, y tú ¿¿Qué haces acá??

      — ¡¡¿No ves?!! Estoy viviendo acá también.

      — ¿En serio? — Yuki asiente y baja la cabeza. — Que bueno que estés acá —  le sonríe.

      — ¿¿Qué bueno que este acá??? — Yuki lo empuja. — ¿Ahora sí te parece bueno que este cerca?

     Tomo se sorprende un poco por su reacción pero le sigue sonriendo.

      — Me alegra verte de nuevo… porque sé que estas bien – responde calmadamente

 _— Baka…_ (idiota) — dijo Yuki tristemente.

     Luke jala a Yuki y al perro sin decir más, alejándolos de Tomo.

      — ¡¡Nos volveremos a ver!!! — Tomo grita a la distancia, viendo como desaparecen en el parque.

 

♦♦♦

 

     Cuando Tomo llegó a su departamento no podía creer que había visto a Yuki. Se le hacía tan irreal, casi que pensó que era un sueño, pero el golpe en la cabeza y el arañazo que le hizo el animal en el pecho confirmaban que era verdad.

     No podía recordar del todo su pasado con Yuki, no podía recordar la razón por la que terminaron, solo se sentía pensativo y melancólico. Pero era más su admiración de volver a verlo justo ahí, en Seattle.

_Yuki está igual... y está saliendo con alguien... Yuki debe estar feliz..._

     Pensaba y sonreía satisfecho.

     De pronto se dio cuenta que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas en su celular, en ese tiempo que estaba pensaba en Yuki, y que insistentemente sonaba de nuevo. Era Deen, que le avisaba que tenía una reunión de trabajo pero que lo espere a la salida para cenar juntos en casa.

     Tomo rápidamente salió de su departamento. A él siempre le fascinaron las motos, en Japón tenía una pequeña que compró con su primer trabajo, cuando estaba en la universidad. En Seattle y con un mejor salario no sería la excepción, buscaría una marca más lujosa y más duradera para movilizarse, pero siempre de negro como el color de sus cabellos que salían traviesamente debajo del casco con el viento.  

     Era casi de noche y podía ver como la luz rojiza del sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte iluminando su camino. Atravesó el lago Washington por el puente Evergreen, como era costumbre, rumbo al trabajo de Deen, el “Leben Mobile Phone” (LMP). A veces su pareja — por su inexperiencia de salir con otro chico, tal vez — lo trataba como una chica, y no le gustaba que ande de moto de noche, solo lo dejaba ir hasta su trabajo, que era algo de 30 minutos. Esto le causaba gracia a Tomo y como se veía lindo preocupado lo aceptaba. Después iban de carro hasta la casa de Deen, que era más lejos, para pasar la noche juntos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son originales.  
> Autoras: Emphy & Mei  
> © Suggestion Project 2003 - 2017


End file.
